The Tape
by Peanut5
Summary: Just what is in that tape? What could possibly happen if they watch it together? N/S


**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI nor do I make any profits from this. Resemblance to other works of fiction or to real life occurrences are purely coincidental.

**Author's note**: This is a purely sexual piece.  Please review, I'd really appreciate it.

The Tape 

It was an exceptionally slow night. Sara Sidle sighed as concluded another game of free cell; it was her eleventh game, and she was tired of it.  Closing the window, she decided to walk around a bit. Maybe the others could give her something better to do.

She found Warrick asleep in the break room. Deciding not to wake him up, she exited just as quietly as she came in and continued her search for her other colleagues. Grissom's office door was closed. Walking further, she arrived at the lab.

"Hey guys."

Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes looked to the doorway and saw her.  They seemed to be in the middle of an animated conversation, and the silencing look that Nick shot Greg didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

"What's up?" Sara asked, joining them. 

"Nothing much," Nick replied with that irresistible smile. 

"I'm bored," Sara complained.  

"Why don't you go take Sara with you when you check out that tape?" Greg suggested to Nick.  Nick shot Greg a dark look.  Hell, if he took Sara with him to see that tape, he might end up doing things that she'll make him regret later.

"What tape?" Sara asked, knowing this has something to do with the looks Nick had been giving Greg. She knew her co-workers long enough to understand that Nick seems to be telling Greg to shut up. There's something that man doesn't want her to know, and Sara was determined to find out just what it is.

"The one with Gris—" Greg started.

"I'm going out," Nick interrupted.  "See ya later."

"What tape?" Sara asked Greg again.

Greg smiled mischievously.  "Follow Nick. Watch it with him."

"Where's he headed?"

"The basement, in that small room where they keep the security tapes," Greg replied, nodding towards the door.  "Go on, Sara. If you don't catch him, you might never get to see that tape. You have to see what's in that tape."

Her curiousity now fully aroused, Sara shot out of the lab and headed for the basement.  It was empty when she got there, and she began wondering if Nick and Greg had set her up for a practical joke of some sort.  Silently, she headed to the room at the corner where she knew the security tapes were kept.  The door was ajar, and peeking inside, she could see Nick browsing through the stacks of tapes.

"Well, did you find it?"

Her voice startled Nick, causing him to knock over a stack of tapes.  "Geez, Sara, look what you made me do," he muttered, bending down to retrieve the tapes.

Sara entered the room and helped him pick up the tapes.  "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming."

"Did Greg tell you –"

"Greg told me I have to watch that tape," Sara explained, putting the last tape on top of the stack.  "Did you find it?"

Nick leaned back against the shelf and crossed his arms in front of him.  "Did he tell you what's in it?"

Sara shook her head.  "But he said I should see it."

"That tape's better watched alone, Sara," Nick said.

"Have you seen what's in it?"

Nick shook his head.  "I was going to view it, but since you came along…"

"Come on, let's watch it together. What could possibly happen if we do that?" Sara said, beginning to get quite impatient with Nick.

"I don't know if you want to know," Nick said.  "Fine, you watch the tape first.  Call me when you're done." He handed her the tape and headed for the door.

Sara reached out and grabbed his arm.  "I can't believe how unreasonable you are," she said.  She led him to one of the chairs in front of the TV.  "Now you sit there and watch this with me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Nick muttered, crossing his arms in front of him as Sara turned on the TV and loaded the tape in the VCR. She hit the play button and sat on the chair next to Nick.

"What exactly are we watching?" Sara asked as they waited.

"You'll see," Nick replied, focusing on the TV. Soon, images started to appearing on screen.

"Isn't that at the south end of the building?" Sara asked.

Nick nodded.  "Yeah, near the back."

Just then, two figures entered the scene.  "Hey, that's Grissom and Catherine!" Sara exclaimed.

"Oh boy, here we go," Nick said. He sneaked a peak at Sara and silently cursed her for looking so damn good.

Wordlessly they watched as Grissom tentatively approached Catherine.  He reached out and touched her hair, tucking it behind one ear.  Then, he caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her. Catherine responded eagerly, her arms snaking around Grissom's neck.  Their kiss seemed to go on forever, making Sara sigh.  "I knew they had a thing for each other."

"Yeah," Nick smiled, happy for the two people on screen.  _I should have known Greg was exaggerating_, he told himself as Grissom and Catherine pulled apart.  It was just a kiss, something he can certainly handle.

Grissom looked like he was about to leave, but Catherine pulled him back. She leaned against the wall and pulled Grissom towards her.  Nick felt his heart beat a little faster as Catherine began to kiss Grissom with more passion.  Grissom responded with equal fervor, and soon both of them were devouring each other. Nick's eyes opened wide as Grissom began untucking Catherine's shirt and his hand disappeared under her shirt. Catherine seemed to gasp and broke of their kiss, but she continued to cling to Grissom. Sara began to breath faster as Catherine buried her face in Grissom's neck, and Grissom began nibbling Catherine's ear.  Soon he had his hand on the waistband of her jeans. Sara crossed her legs and her arms as she watched Grissom undo Cath's fly and push his hand in her jeans. Catherine's back arched and she threw her head back, allowing Grissom full access to her neck. He left a trail of kisses from her ear to the base of her neck as Catherine continued to roll her head in pleasure.  Sara could see Grissom's other hand moving under Catherine's shirt, and unconsciously, she began rubbing her breasts discreetly with her crossed arms.  She glanced at Nick, who now also had his legs crossed and was breathing as fast as she was.  

Nick could feel Sara looking at him, but he remained focus on the screen.  He knew that if he looked at her now, he'd have to have superhuman strength to keep himself from pouncing on her. Back on the screen, Grissom had withdrawn his hand from Catherine's jeans and shirt.  He then began to tug Catherine's pants down, and Nick felt his breath catch in his throat as Catherine undid Grissom's fly. Soon her bare legs were around Grissom and Grissom began to pound into her.  

And then the screen when blank.

Nick instinctively looked at Sara beside him and immediately regretted doing so. She was holding the remote, breathing fast and looking a little flushed.  She looked at him and she instantly saw her fire reflecting in his eyes. Nick couldn't turn away now, even if that nagging little voice inside his head was yelling at him to do so. Sara held his gaze as Nick turned toward her.  She leaned towards him and met him halfway, her lips immediately prying open as it touched his.  She let go of the remote and wrapped her arms around Nick, marveling the taste of him and allowing him to explore her mouth.  Nick pulled her towards him and soon Sara was on his lap, straddling him. He began undoing the buttons of her blouse and quickly took it off her. Sara's hands were all over him beneath his shirt and he broke their kiss long enough to remove the damn shirt.  Kissing her neck, Nick reached around her to unclasp her bra, but he couldn't find it.  

"It's in front," Sara whispered breathlessly, her breath hot as she began nibbling his ears.  She straddled closer to him as his hands finally found the clasp of her bra. He undid it quickly, his hands eager to caress her waiting breasts. Sara moaned a little as she let go him to take off her bra.  She then bent down to kiss the top of his head as he began suckling her left breast. His arms were around her, and with her right hand, she gently moved his hand from her waist to cup her other breast.  Sara began moaning louder as Nick continued to suckle and caress her breasts at the same time. She gave a little gasp as his mouth left her left breast and came in contact with her right one. Nick's other hand began caressing Sara's left breast as she arched her back and urged him to go on. She continued to stroke his hair, sighing with pleasure as he played with her body.

Soon they both couldn't take it any longer.  Sara pulled away from Nick and cupped his face with her hands.  Their eyes met and without words, they reaffirmed that what they are both feeling.  Nick closed his eyes as Sara's lips met his. The kiss was laden with fireworks and he embraced Sara even tighter, wanting to be as close to her as he can.  When they finally came up for air, Nick's hands slid towards Sara's waist and just as he was about to undo her fly, he looked up at her.  Sara smiled and nodded, standing up but not moving away from him.  Nick unzipped her jeans and tugged them down, taking her panties down with her pants.  Sara kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her lowered pants.  She went back to his lap, her legs on either side of him.  Nick gently rubbed her inner thighs, his hands slowly moving to her most intimate part.  Sara gasped as his fingers enjoyed her wetness and she trembled as she felt him enter her.  She clung to him until he left her, just when he had almost driven her to ecstasy.  Her hands then deftly opened his fly and Nick gasped as Sara reached in and freed his hard organ.  Nick reached out to Sara and kissed her as she moved even closer to him.  Soon they were moving as one, each driving the other to heights of pleasure they have never before felt.  With his mouth firmly locked on hers, Nick gave one final thrust.  Sara moaned and gripped him, both of their bodies shuddering with pleasure.

He held her long after that, both of them not quite willing to move yet.  He stroked her hair gently, and she sighed contentedly.  The moment was broken by the harsh sound of their pagers.  Sara sighed again and pulled away slightly and read with Nick the message on his pager.

Sara reluctantly moved away from Nick.  They dressed up, with Nick finishing first.  He picked up Sara's blouse just as she was putting on her bra.  When she reached out for her blouse, Nick shook his head and said with a smile, "Allow me."

Sara smiled back and let Nick put on her blouse on her.  He stood close as he buttoned the front, and she reached up to fix his hair. When he was done, he gave her a quick kiss before stepping back.

After making sure everything was back to where they found it, Sara and Nick headed for the door.  Before Sara could open the door, however, Nick pulled her back.  He wanted to make sure she was okay with what happened between them, but somehow, he couldn't find the words to ask her.

Sara sensed what he was feeling and smiled at him reassuringly.  "Don't worry Nick. I won't make you regret this if you won't make me regret it."

Nick kissed her lightly on the forehead.  "I won't I promise."

"Good," Sara said.  "Now let's go to work."

Nick closed the door behind him and together they walked towards the basement exit.  Sara slipped her hand in his, and Nick smiled and squeezed it.  Hand and hand, they went back to work.

Fin


End file.
